Reunion
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: Kagami melangkahkan kakinya, menuju sosok pelangi yang telah menunggunya disana. Sosok pelangi yang mengubah anggapannya tentang basket di Jepang. Dalam hatinya, Kagami merasa bahagia dapat bertemu lagi dengan sosok-sosok manusia pelangi—yang pernah mewarnai hari-harinya ketika masih bermain di Seirin. No Pairings! Kagami & GoM


"terimakasih atas kerja samanya," membungkukkan badannya menatap para pegawai yang telah berjuang keras hari ini. Kagami Taiga mulai menyeka keringatnya, menghilangkan segala perasaan tegang yang dirasakannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebuah kebakaran terjadi di sebuah Café akibat tersumbatnya aliran listrik. Beruntung tidak terdapat korban jiwa dalam kejadian tersebut –meskipun beberapa orang terluka.

"_Kaichou_, kami mendapat laporan kalau pihak kepolisian akan segera datang."

"Hn."

Kagami mulai meneguk air mineralnya. Pikirannya menerawang kembali pada saat-saat usia tujuh belas tahun. Saat itu, dia hanyalah seorang penggila basket –bodoh –yang dengan keberanian dan semangatnya untuk mengalahkan sosok _Generation of Miracles_. Tentunya dengan bantuan rekan setimnya –terutama sang bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Generation of Miracles_, ya? Sudah lama tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari mereka. Semenjak kemenangan yang dibawanya pada piala _Winter Cup_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tangisan bahagia ketika seluruh tim Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Rakuzan dan berhasil menjadi nomor satu di jepang. _Perasaan itu, seperti baru kemarin saja_. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. bagaimanapun, semua kejadian itu adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, Kagami Taiga telah menjadi seorang _Kepala Pemadam Kebakaran_ di _Tokyo_. Persis seperti obsesinya ketika kecil.

_**A Kuroko no basuke's Fanfiction**_

_**Yuu's Present**_

_**Reunion**_

_**I didn't own All of KnB characters except Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

_**Warn! OOC, Typos, Plotless story, Weird, Nerd, Crazy, etc**_

_**You have to go back if You dislike this story. I've warn you**_

"Kagami-_kun_," seru –sapa seorang pria bersurai _baby blue _dengan nada yang nampak monoton. Membuat Kagami sedikit berjingkat akan kehadirannya yang-entah-darimana.

"KU-KUROKO?! _Geez_, kenapa kau tidak pernah muncul dengan normal?! Bahkan setelah sepu—"

"aku telah berada disini sejak kau melamun tadi," potong pria bersurai _baby blue_ dengan ekspresi yang datar. Kuroko Tetsuya. Salah satu pemain basket yang dekat dengan anngota _Generation of Miracles__—_sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Merupakan _mantan_ rekan setimnya –juga orang yang telah menjadi bayangan Kagami Taiga –selama berada di _Seirin_.

Menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya pelan, Kagami menatap sosok pria yang selalu memiliki tampang _stoic_ dengan sedikit kesal. Hey, memotong ucapan orang lain itu sama sekali tidak sopan, kau tahu –meskipun Kagami sendiri sering melakukannya.

"baiklah, terserah. Bagaimana keadaan para pegawai _C__afé_ milikmu?" melirik pria tukang-tanpa-ekspresi dengan manik _merah crimson_nya, Kagami mulai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Ya, _Café_ yang baru saja terbakar adalah milik Kuroko—yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi seorang pemilik _Café_.

"baik. Walaupun sebagian masih terluka." Sang mantan bayangan menatap lurus kedepan. Tersirat pandangan kekhawatiran dari manik _baby blue_ miliknya.

"…begitu." Kembali meneguk air mineralnya, Kagami mulai menerawang.

"Oi, Kuroko. Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak kemenangan tim _Seirin_ di _Winter Cup_."

Kuroko menatap sang lawan bicara. Pria bayangan itu tersenyum samar. "kau benar, Kagami-_kun_."

"aku penasaran, bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang—" pria dengan alis bercabang itu kembali menerawang. Apakah Kise masih tetap memanggil nama orang dengan sebutan yang aneh seperti dulu? Ataukah Midorima masih tetap setia dengan _Oha Asa-addict_nya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat_ freak_? Bagaimana dengan Aomine dengan wajah mesumnya? yang membuat Kagami ingin sekali menonjok pria berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Atau, setidaknya Murasakibara yang tidak pernah gemuk dengan kantung-kantung cemilan yang sering dibawanya ketika sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Pemikiran paling naïf, apakah Akashi masih tetap bertingkah _absolut_? Atau, semuanya telah berubah. Berbanding terbalik dengan sepuluh tahun silam.

"maksudmu, anggota _Generation of Miracles_? Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya menatap _horizon_ biru yang membentang diatasnya. Kagami mengangguk samar.

"kabar terakhir yang kudengar, sekarang Aomine-_kun_ telah menjadi seorang polisi. Sedangkan Kise-_kun_ telah berhasil mewujudkan obsesinya sebagai seorang pilot. Midorima-_kun_, dia menjadi seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit." Jeda sejenak, "Murasakibara-_kun_ pada akhirnya berhasil menjadi koki di sebuah _Pantry_ yang dibukanya sendiri. Dan, Akashi-_kun_. Sekarang dia menjadi pemain _shogi_ yang hebat." Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar. Kagami mangut-mangut mendengarnya.

Salah seorang bawahan Kagami mendekat, "_Kaichou_, beberapa mobil polisi telah tiba di lokasi." Ujarnya. "mereka bilang, ingin bertemu dengan anda dan sang pemilik _Café_."

Kagami dan Kuroko langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, menuju lokasi para polisi berada.

"_Ohisashiburi desu_, Aomine-_kun._"

"Yo. Ahomine."

Sebuah sapaan terucap begitu melihat sosok pria jangkung dengan pakaian resmi serba biru—senada dengan surai biru gelapnya. Pria berkulit _tan_—yang merupakan salah satu dari anggota polisi yang datang—menoleh, menatap surai merah _gradasi _hitam dan _baby blue_ yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tetsu?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap salah seorang mantan rekan setimnya di Teikou. Saat ia masih menyandang gelar _Unstoppable Scorer_ dari _Generation of Miracles_. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya mengerut, kesal menatap pria yang berdiri di samping Kuroko.

"Bakagami?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Kedua iris biru milik Aomine menyipit mengamati sosok pria bersurai merah _gradasi_ hitam—kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "_tch_, tak kusangka sekarang kau benar-benar mengabdikan dirimu untuk para penduduk." celetuknya.

Kagami tersenyum tipis, "huh? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" suaranya terdengar sedikit mengejek sang lawan bicara.

"Aomine-_kun_, sekarang kau benar-benar berubah." Kuroko menimpali.

"_keh_, kau pikir semua itu berkat siapa hah?" semilir angin melambaikan surai biru gelapnya, "Oi, Tetsu. Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak mengalahkanku, aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan memakai seragam ini. Mengabdikan diriku untuk seluruh penduduk Jepang."

Sapuan angin melambaikan surai-surai pelangi tersebut. Membuat suasana diantara mereka bertiga hening seketika. Hanya suara gemerisik daun yang ikut terlarut dalam semilirnya angin di siang itu.

"uhm! Jadi, untuk investigasi, kami akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada pemilik _Café_ tentang kronologi terjadinya kebakaran." Ujar Aomine sembari mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari sakunya—bersiap menginvestigasi Kuroko.

_**Reunion**_

"terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Tetsu." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya—yang disambut oleh kepalan tangan Kuroko. Mereka melakukan_ toast_ seperti sepuluh tahun silam.

Kuroko tersenyum samar, "sama-sama, Aomine-_kun._"

"_Yosh!_ Karena sekarang kita berkumpul, bagaimana kalau sekalian berbincang-bincang sebentar? Aku yang traktir." Celetuk Kagami disertai seringainya. Mendapat sebuah anggukan persetujuan dari pria bersurai biru tua.

_**Reunion**_

Tiga anak manusia tersebut berdiri didepan sebuah _Pantry_ bernuansa ungu dengan aksen garis-garis tipis berwarna merah muda—mengesankan ketenangan dan keanggunan. Papan kayu bertuliskan _'Violet Clarity'_ dari jati pipih dengan pinggiran yang mengikuti huruf-hurufnya menggantung rapi. Jendela-jendela bergorden putih tipis, diikat menyamping dengan pita krem. Figur-figur bernuansa basket tersemat di antara bagian gorden.

"jadi, ini _Pantry_ yang dimiliki oleh Murasakibara?" Aomine berguman—setelah sekian detik terkagum-kagum dengan interior luar _Pantry _tersebut. Benar-benar tak seperti sosok Murasakibara Atsushi.

Kagami berjalan mendahului—memasuki _Pantry._ Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil yang tergantung di kosen pintu, bersamaan dengan diputarnya sebuah_ instrumen_ dari _entah-lagu-apa-itu_ . menambah suasana ketenangan ketika memasukinya.

"_Irashaimase_—" seorang pelayan membungkukkan badannya menatap sosok tiga manusia memasuki Pantry.

"eh? Kagami-_kun_?" serunya kemudian. Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa tak asing dengan sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang baru saja memanggil—lebih tepatnya, sedikit shock.

Lantas, Aomine dan Kuroko—yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakang Kagami ikut menatap sosok surai merah muda.

"_Touou's Manager_?!"

"Momoi-_san_?"

"Satsuki?!"

Seru Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki bersama-sama. Menatap sosok gadis bersurai merah muda dan _outfit Maid_nya dengan tatapan _kenapa-kau-berada-disini-dengan-pakaian-seperti-it u._

"_Ara ara_, kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu? Lagipula—Kagami-_kun_, namaku Momoi Satsuki. Bukan _Touou's Manager _atau-apapun-itu. Aku sudah bukan manajer lagi." Momoi menggembungkan pipinya menatap pria bersurai merah gradasi hitam tersebut.

Iris merah muda Momoi beralih pada sosok pria bayangan, "TETSU-_KUN_! Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini~" sebuah pelukan erat didapatkan oleh pria bersurai _baby blue_—yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Kagami. _Kuroko teme! Akan kubunuh kau nanti._

"Momoi-san, aku tidak dapat bernapas." Keluh Kuroko dengan _stoic face_-nya.

Momoi menggaruk tengkuknya, "ah, gomen tetsu-_kun_. Aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu. Sudah delapan tahun terakhir."

"jadi sekarang kau bekerja bersama Murasakibara?" celetuk Aomine. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan—pertanyaan sahabat kecilnya.

"_nee,_ Dai-_chan_. Tak kusangka kau menjadi bertambah hitam setelah delapan tahun terakhir kita berpisah."

Urat-urat di pelipis pria berkulit _tan_ semakin mencuat ketika mendengar ucapan Momoi. "_Teme_, Satsuki! Kau mengejekku?!"

"ah! Kebetulan sekali. Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul disini. Kalau kalian tidak keberatan—sekalian merayakan reuni." Momoi berlalu—mengabaikan Aomine dan mulai menggiring ketiga pria bersurai pelangi di salah satu meja.

"_Minna_! kita kedatangan tamu!" seru Momoi sembari mempersilahkan pria-pria tersebut untuk mengambil tempat duduk.

_**Reunion**_

Kedua iris _crimson_nya mengamati satu-persatu anak manusia yang berada di meja tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou. Perawakannya masih tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sama sekali tak ada yang berubah—termasuk gunting merah yang selalu berada di tangannya.

"Oi, Akashi. Tidak bisakah kau turunkan guntingmu itu?!" keluh Aomine—yang kemudian berakhir dengan sebuah gunting menyayat pipi kanannya.

"siapapun yang memerintahku, dia harus mati." Sahut pria kecil beriris _monochrome_.

Midorima Shintarou. Sekilas, memang tak ada yang berbeda darinya. Namun, cara berpakaiannya kali ini terlihat lebih resmi dengan setelan _jas lab_ berwarna putih—menandakan bahwa pria itu telah menjadi seorang dokter. Ah! Jangan lupakan _lucky item_ yang selalu dibawanya.

"Midorima_cchi_! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, buanglah benda tidak berguna itu-_ssu_!" teriak Kise.

Membenahi kacamatanya, Midorima menimpali "tidak bisa. Ini adalah _lucky item_ku hari ini, _nodayo_. Lagipula, ramalan _Oha Asa _mengatakan bahwa _Cancer_ tengah berada di urutan ke-lima. Jadi, aku harus berhati-hati."

Kise menghela napas, "—tapi kenapa harus _cacing_ di dalam toples-_ssu_?!"

Adegan tersebut berakhir dengan Kise yang berlarian—karena disuguhkan _cacing_ dalam toples oleh Kuroko.

Kise Ryouta. Mungkin, dari seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracles_ dialah yang memiliki perubahan paling _signifikan_. Sosok Kise dengan setelan seragam pilotnya membuat pria itu nampak lebih maskulin dan berwibawa—sejenak dapat melupakan sifat cengengnya.

"Kise-_kun_. Kau terlihat sangat tampan dengan seragam pilotmu." Puji Kuroko—yang entah sejak kapan telah berada didepan pria bersurai kuning.

"WH-WHOAA! Kuroko_cchi_! Sejak kapan kau berada disana?!" Kise terlonjak kaget melihat sosok surai _baby blue_ telah berada tepat didepannya.

"aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi." Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya—yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

"_Are_? Kuro-_chin_, Mine-chin dan Kagami juga berada disini. Kebetulan sekali," dari balik dapur, muncul sosok pria paling jangkung diantara mereka dengan membawa beberapa nampan berisi penekuk. Sang koki sekaligus pemilik _Pantry_. Murasakibara Atsushi.

Sekali lagi, iris _crimson_ milik Kagami mengamatinya.

Sikapnya masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun silam. Layaknya anak kecil. Porsi makannya juga tak kalah berbeda seperti dulu. Atau mungkin lebih banyak? Nampak Murasakibara memasukkan sebuah penekuk stroberi kedalam mulutnya.

"Murasakibara_cchi_! Itu penekuk milikku-_ssu_!" rengek Kise melihat penekuk yang telah sekian menit ditunggunya dilahap habis oleh pria bersurai ungu dengan tenangnya.

"oh? _Gomen_, Kise-_chin_. Aku sudah memakannya." Ucap Murasakibara dengan _stoic face_-nya.

"tapi itu milikku-_ssu_!"

"tapi aku lapar."

"Ryouta. Kalau kau merengek lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melemparkan guntingku."

"untung saja aku membawa_ lucky item_ku. Jadi tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku, _nodayo_."

Kagami Taiga mengulas senyumannya. Menatap satu-persatu rekannya yang tengah sibuk mem-_bullying_ Kise Ryouta. Sungguh, nasib yang sangat buruk bagi pria bersurai kuning.

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya kau benar." Kuroko berdiri disebelahnya.

"huh? Tentang apa?" menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kagami tak mengerti.

Pria—mantan bayangan tersebut tersenyum tipis, "tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sahutnya kemudian. Membuat Kagami sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tetsuya, Taiga. Kalian harus bergabung bersama kami." Seru Akashi.

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya, menuju sosok pelangi yang telah menunggunya disana. Sosok pelangi yang mengubah anggapannya tentang basket di Jepang. Sosok pelangi yang dulu pernah menjadi lawannya. Sosok pelangi yang mampu merubah hidupnya. Dalam hatinya, Kagami merasa bahagia dapat bertemu lagi dengan sosok-sosok manusia pelangi—yang pernah mewarnai hari-harinya ketika masih bermain basket di _Seirin_.

_**FIN**_

_**10/16/13, 1.802 words**_

HUWAAAA, FIC MACAM APA INI?! ANEH BANGET SUMPAH! /ewe/

Niatnya pengen debut di fandom ini pake fic-fic yang wajar /?/ tapi malah ngepost yang gak wajar plus abal pula. Dan ff ini juga nekat dikumpulin ke guru sebagai tugas liburan yang disuruh bikin cerpen :v Orz.

inti ceritanya sih, diambil dari sudut pandangnya Kagami, tapi malah gagal total gini /banting tulang/wei/ tapi gapapa lah, saya juga masih belajar untuk menjadi yang lebih baik /o/

_yosh!_ Karena saya adalah pendatang baru di fandom ini jadi, mohon bantuannya, _Senpai-tachi_ .w.

akhir kata, terimakasih sudah mau membaca. Alangkah baiknya anda juga meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata di kotak review. Kritik, ataupun saran yang dapat membantu saya untuk menjadi lebih baik akan saya terima—asalkan cara penyampaiannya sopan.

_Doumo~_

_Yuuki_


End file.
